


Submit

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Multi, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jisoo gets overwhelmed with stress in the USA, so his alphas help him relax by making him submit in and out of the bedroom.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't follow my main fic, a little context: seventeen is a pack composed by four omegas (Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Chan), while the others are alphas.

Jun could see Jisoo was stressed.  
They were in his country, the states, for their tour and the boy definitely felt the pressure of the language weighting on him.

He and Vernon were the ones talking in interviews, concerts and show they had to attend and, being they introverts and quiet people, they always felt lacking, insecure.

But, while Vernon seemed always relaxed and not too worried, Joshua's insecurities were well visible, at least for the ones close to him.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had noticed and they had tried to make him open up about them, talk and figure something out together. In his already stressed mind, Jisoo had seen this as another pressure, the fear of upsetting his alphas because he didn't really want to talk about his weaknesses adding itself to the list of things he had to worry about.

Others, like Seungkwan, Seokmin and Mingyu had tried to give him extra affection, cuddling him and making him wear comfy scented hoodies to help him relax, and, although the thing worked in the immediate, it wasn't a long last solution and the anxiety eventually came back.

Jun knew what Jisoo needed, but it was difficult to provide it outside the safety of their house.   
The omega hadn't slipped in sub space for at least two months, since before the tour started, and it was definitely too much since it wasn't just a sexual kink for him, but also a way to let go of stress and a coping mechanism, letting his alphas take the lead and guiding him in everything he did.

The chinese alpha knew Jisoo had to slip or the consequences would be disastrous for his mental health. The only question was how to allow that to happen without anyone outside the pack noticing.  
It was also way harder now because the omegas weren't allowed to wear collars in public, the USA having banned the use of collars some years before deeming it a regressive tradition.

They appreciated a more liberal country and Jihoon didn't need to hear it twice before unfastening his own and taking it off, but for Jisoo, used to the grounding weight of its leather, was a bit harder to let go of the object.  
He didn't feel owned, protected by his alphas and the two mating marks he sported on his neck were something people tended to stare at or judge, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Hyung, you were great in the interview, the presenter loved you!"

"Thanks Junnie" Jisoo replied, a tired smile on his face signalling he didn't believe him completely.

"Hyung, you're tense these days, why don't you come in my room tonight, I'll give you massage" the alpha added cheerfully.

"Thank you, but I think I'll ho straight to bed"

Jun had intended to start this peacefully and slowly, but he had no choice in front of the refusal of his lover.

"Ok, let me rephrase it" he said in a darker tone, getting closer and closer to the omega until he was just millimetres away from his mouth  
"you're coming to my room tonight and the only adequate response to that is 'yes sir'. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir" 

Jun could see the spark of both fear and excitement in the omega's eyes, signalling his mind had just dipped a finger in the waters that was sub space, preparing itself to immerse in it completely.

"Good omega"

And with a knowing smirk he let the older go, knowing the expectation was only going to easy the process of making him submit.

______________________

In the evening, when they came back to the hotel after dinner, Jisoo took a quick shower and then proceeded to walk towards Jun's room, both their roommates out enjoying some cocktail in a fancy bar or clubbing.

"Jun, you wanted to see me?" He asked in a shy voice, pushing the door open.

"Strip and get on the bed on your knees" he said, dominant and stern voice sending Jisoo deeper in submission.

The omega obliged without a word, taking off his clothes and waiting, eyeing his collar in the hands of the alpha. Jun fastened the buckle on the back of his neck, and Jisoo felt immediately relieved.  
He then climbed on the bed, folding his legs under himself and pressing his hands on his thighs, eyes down casted.

"I thought Seungcheol had taught you better, baby" the alpha sighed "when I say on your knees, I want your pretty legs open of me" he added, slipping an hand between Jisoo's thighs and pushing them open, pleased by the way the omega compiled his order.

"I'm sorry" he breathed out

"You'll call me alpha or sir, so try again"

"I-I'm sorry alpha"

"Better. Now, I'll explain what's going to happen: I'm making you slip in sub space and, like the good, little omega you are, you'll listen to every word I say and obey to my every order, not just in this bedroom and not just this evening, but in the next days too" he explained, his tone not admitting any discussion.

He didn't get one, Jisoo was well trained, but he could see the doubt and fear in his eyes, the though of extending sub space outside of the bedroom and the risk of being found in this state making him worry even more.

"Don't worry, I won't risk our safety or put you in situations that you can't bear, but I'll dominate you in more subtle ways. You'll always be ready to be fucked by everyone in the pack and I want you to obey everything we say, letting me, or any other of the alphas, take control and order you around, whenever you like it or not. We'll guide you through it, but if you get overwhelmed you know you can safe word. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

Jisoo could deny that the idea frightened him, but at same time he was so tired, so stressed, that the prespective of letting go and let the alphas take control of his mind and body was just too tempting.

"Good. Now hands behind you back and try to make a good work at sucking me off"

Jun forced him into submission both physically and mentally for the whole night, fucking him roughly and humiliating him with words, until the omega's only though was "please and obey alpha".  
The alpha came inside him three times, seeking his pleasure uncaring of the whimpering, bruised and overstimulated body under him. After the last shot of cum, he nudged a plug in the older's hole, thick enough to keep him stretched and ready but not long enough to graze his prostate, keeping him from feeling any pleasure from it.

Jisoo fell asleep in his bed, the collar replaced by a rigid bracelet that could only be unlocked by a key Jun currently wore around his neck. The alpha had bought it that day, as a replacement for the collar Jisoo couldn't wear, to let him feel owned and kept under control by someone else.

_____________________

In the morning, Jisoo was woken up by a cock inside him and hips hitting his ass. The first thing he saw was Jun's smirk, laid beside him and enjoying the show of Soonyoung fucking him from behind with a sloppy but fast pace, making him whimper in both pleasure and humiliation at the thought of being used for the alphas' pleasure even in his sleep.

He stayed still and took his mate's pounding like the good, submissive omega he was, until the dancer pulled out and flipped him over, bending him in half and re-entering his body while Jun assaulted his sensitive chest and nipples, bruising them even more than the night before.

He came untouched before the alphas were done with him and could only whine weakly while Soonyoung fucked him into overstimulation, growling as he came inside and nestled the plug back in place.

If Jisoo had any chance to get out of sub space after sleeping, that had been pounded out of him.

The lead dancer gave him a harsh spank to his ass and then proceeded to kiss Jun before getting out of bed and hop in the shower.

"S-sir could I t-take a shower?" He stuttered, still sensitive and out of it from the harsh awakening.

"Yes, but don't take the plug out. I'll let you do it when your belly swells with our cum" he smirked darkly.

"Yes sir" 

_________________________

When Jisoo got out of the shower, still in Jun's room, he found a set of clothes already prepared on the bed for him.

"Wear this, no discussion" the chinese alpha stated, but as the omega took the clothes and made his way back to the bathroom, he stopped him.

"Let us enjoy the show, love"

Jisoo blushed bright red, but obeyed nonetheless, stripping of the towel that he had around his waist and slipping in a fresh pair of boxers, not before the alphas could take a good look at his naked body.

__________________________

At breakfast, all of the pack seemed to have been notified of his sub space, so Jeonghan didn't even bat an eyelid when he pulled his mate is his lap, the seemingly cute action soon turning lustful as he slipped a hand between Jisoo's thighs once they were under the tablecloth. He teased him a little, relishing in the way his omega squirmed and feebly whimpered at his roaming hands, knowing he couldn't protest unless he wanted to be punished.

Wonwoo had decided for him what he would eat for breakfast and Jisoo complied eagerly, the morning fuck having drained him of his energy.

Before going out for a free morning and some sightseeing, Seungcheol had dragged him in his room, forced him on his knees and then had the omega cockwarm him for almost an hour, earning a slap to his face everytime he moved a single muscle. At the end, with saliva dripping off his chin and gag reflex almost gone, the head alpha had fucked his mouth roughly, bruising the back of his throat and leaving his vocal chords sore. They didn't have any concert for the next three days, so he could bear it.

Once out in the streets, every one of the alpha had a chance to show their dominance over him, sometimes slapping his ass or pressing him against their body, claiming his lips in a rough kiss and leaving him breathless.  
Hansol had gone that far to even pinch and stimulate his nipples through the fabric of his shirt on a cab, leaving him all squirming and blushing while he tried to muffle his moans, praying to not be seen by the driver

The worst, however was when someone pushed their fingers against the base of plug he still had in his hole, making it rotate and touch all of his most sensitive spots. Needless to say, Jeonghan was the sadistic bastard who enjoyed this kind of torture the most, pushing the object through the fabric of his jeans at any given occasion: as they walked, while they were shopping and even as they were sitting on a bench in the park.

He hoped lunch would be a little break for his abused nerves, but he had to think again when Mingyu and Minghao dragged him in the restaurant's bathroom and bended him over the sink, taking turns to mount him and adding their cum to the one already pooling in his low stomach. As if it wasn't enough, they had forced the plug in his mouth, fucking his throat with the object before pushing it back in his hole when they were finished.

_________________________

The torture didn't even stop during an interview. This time was more subtle, but no less humiliating. Seokmin and Wonwoo kept their hands on his legs for the whole time, a little too close to his crotch then they usually would, but not enough to raise embarrassment or questions form the host. 

Jihoon had his finger in his hair and he occasionally gripped the back of his neck from his upper seat behind him, while Seungcheol, beside the smallest omega, kept tracing his thumb over the mating mark he had left on his throat, a distinctive sign of ownership.

Jisoo did his best to look careless and unbothered and even threw some jokes to playfully shade his mates, stopping when the rapper beside him whispered a "Behave, prince" in his ear with a low, dangerous voice.

______________________

At the end of the day, Joshua was exhausted, but Hansol and Seokmin didn't seem to care that much when they stripped him and manhandled his naked body between them on their hotel bed, double penetrating him using the others' cum as lube.

"Fuck, I've been dying to do this from this morning baby, you looked so good whining and squirming while Jeonghan-hyung fucked you with that plug" Hansol growled against his neck, pounding him from behind as Seokmin pulled and bit at the tender flesh of chest.

Jisoo couldn't do anything but whimper pathetically, begging his alphas to slow down and receiving a harsh "Take it like the good slut you are and shut up" in response, followed by two fingers in his mouth, fingering his face and making him chocke on his own moans.

He came, his body slumping against Seokmin's chest, who only took the opportunity to grip his hips harder and pound into him faster.

Jisoo had passed out from overstimulation and tiredness by the time they came, adding their semen and painting his walls white.

The pulled out of the half conscious body, pushing the plug back in place against his dilated rim and rolling him on his back to admire his fucked out expression.

They also noticed the bump that was now definitely showing under his navel, his lower stomach filled with cum swelling satisfyingly and sating their breeding instinct.

Hansol pressed a little on the soft skin, earning a discomfort wail from the omega who felt his insides protesting at the pressure, his body already filled to the brim.

"I guess that's enough, Sollie" Seokmin chuckled and kissed tenderly the tear tracks on Jisoo's cheeks.  
"Let's bring him back to the pack, Seungcheol will want to check on him"

They helped his sore and trembling body to slip in clean, comfy clothes and the gentle alpha picked him up and brought him to the biggest room, Seungcheol and Minghao's one, where the head alpha proceeded to scent and check on him, emitting a soft, reassuring growl to calm the omega down and let him relax. 

In the same room, Soonyoung was laying next to a naked, fucked out Seungkwan while Minghao was cleaning him with a wet cloth, and after some time, the whole pack reunited in the room, Mingyu carrying Chan in the same state of his omega mates.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol, as usual, took care of Jisoo in the shower, cleaning him of all the sweat on his body and letting his hole relax by taking the plug out.  
Cum started to drip from his rim immediately after and the two alphas had to finger him a bit to get it all out, knowing it wasn't healthy to leave it inside for too long. Once again, Jisoo had to accept the necessary torture, whimpering and spread out for them to take care of.

Seungkwan and Chan, tired, but not so out of it as their hyung, were enjoying a warm bath and the pampering Jun and Wonwoo were doing to them. 

When they were done in the shower, Seungcheol carried his mate to the tub as well, letting the other omegas snuggle him, cuddling close to his body and pushing out comforting pheromones and tender, sweet, scents.

They all knew aftercare was fundamental for all of the omegas, but for Jisoo, who went the deepest in sub space, it was a particularly delicate moment that could cause a gradual, calm exit or a disastrous drop.

The closeness with the omegas worked and by the time the alphas got them out of the tub, he had regained some focus in his eyes, signalling his normal mindset was coming back.

Jun bundled him in warm, scented clothes and carried him to one of the spacious beds, cuddling him close and whispering praises in his ear 

"You've been so good baby boy, such a good, sweet omega for alphas. We're so lucky to have you, we love you so much prince"

Jisoo's fuzzy and tired mind only registered half of the praises it was told, slipping in a heavy slumber that didn't let him wake up until the late next morning.

As soon as he opened his eyes he could sense that he was back to normal, not in sub space anymore and only remembering half of what happened the day before.

He looked around himself, his movements waking Jun up, who looked at him with sleepy, but loving eyes

" 'Morning" he said, stretching his arms upwards.

"Morning Junnie" the omega smiled, knowing he didn't risk a punishment anymore.

"How do you feel prince?" The alpha asked after sitting up and kissing him deeply, both of them uncaring of their morning breath.

"Good. Very relaxed, actually. I don't know how you made it but your plan worked. Thanks babe" the older smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Any time baby boy" he breathed, before dragging the omega back on the mattress and rolling around in the sheets with his usual playful manner, earning the best feeling in the world: the pride of making your loved ones happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, but I just have a thing for sub Joshua, I can't do anything about that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it, let me know in the comments what you think and if you have any request for these one shots (ships, situations...)
> 
> Stay safe💜


End file.
